Una Sonrisa
by Hiver Laurant
Summary: La felicidad nunca es perfecta, ya que ésta se adereza con tristezas y demás emociones... Nuestro protagonista es un ser amargado que conocerá, a través de un joven, que la felicidad eterna puede ser a veces una tortura. T por algunos insultos. ¿Review?


Era un joven, delgado, cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura, amarrado en una coleta baja... Quizás 17 o 18 años...usaba una túnica, una toga, era ropa antigua... el chico estaba acurrucado junto a una muralla, en el fondo de una cueva, sentado, abrazando sus piernas, murmurando unas cosas en un extraño griego, quizás antiguo.

Se supone que no debería conocer griego, se supone que yo estaba en mi casa, cansado después de una larga jornada de "trabajo"—Porque el mero hecho de "vivir" se me hace trabajo, y el más desgraciado de todos los trabajos—, con todo el peso de mi jodida carrera encima de mi espalda, atravesando una crisis en el país, despedido y obligado a buscar de nuevo un maldito trabajo, buscando cómo pagar un maldito ataúd mas la maldita funeraria, además de buscar cómo pagar el crédito universitario porque no tenía dinero para pagarme los estudios... Tengo 25 y estoy enterrado en cuentas hasta los 50.

Pero claro~ ésto era un sueño, ¿no? cuando llegué me eché en el sillón. Quizá me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta. Para variar...

No puedo evitar suspirar. En el fondo soy humano, y ese chico me da pena. ¿Por qué una cueva y en medio de un inhóspito lugar? ni jodida idea. Quizás estoy loco o simplemente muy estresado. Para ser un diseñador gráfico he perdido la inspiración hasta para ser creativo con mis sueños. Esto Apesta.

La cueva es húmeda y oscura... pero tengo una linterna. Al menos algún tornillo conservo allí arriba. Avanzo, mis pasos emiten eco en la cueva pero el chico no se mueve, es como si estuviera muy metido en su cabeza... Loco, o quizás depimido.

Cuando me paro junto a él y me agacho me mira con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas...Me da escalofríos esa sonrisa. Me da ...¿miedo?... no... rechazo. Quizás fue mala idea entrar a una cueva con un joven solitario...

El chico me mira, en el fondo es hermoso... sus ojos son grises, y tiene lindas facciones... es... atractivo... ¡Bah! ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? es lindo sí... pero sigue dándome escalofríos. Me mira con curiosidad sin dejar esa sonrisa y musita algo... al ver que no he escuchado, porque sencillamente no he respondido, —es decir... ¿para qué responder si no escuchas lo que te preguntan?—, ríe suavemente y repite la pregunta:

—¿Tu sonríes?.

Este tipo está loco. Loco, loco. Todo mundo sonríe... quizás tiene algún problema de entendimiento... le seguiré la corriente porque simplemente no puedo salir de aquí hasta que despierte... ojalá que sea pronto.

—Erm... sí... yo sonrío...—No puedo evitar sonar dubitativo... mal paso.

El chico me mira largo rato y se lanza a reír.

—Eso es mentira~ ufufufu~ es mentira~.—Me responde divertido.

Ok, ahora no me da miedo. Ahora me irrita. ¡¿Que es tan gracioso?!. Voy a seguirle la corriente porque me da más escalofríos quedarme solo en este sitio porque no puedo salir... bendita sea mi suerte por quedarme atrapado con este loco.

—Es verdad. yYo sí sonrío. —Respondo cortante.

—Es mentira... no sonríes. Dejaste de hacerlo hace mucho. ¿Sonreíste cuando te despidieron? ¿O cuando se murió tu hermana?

Este mocoso me está sacando de mis casillas. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme eso? es molesto. ¿Por qué alguien sonreiría al ser despedido? Es más... prácticamente le grité una infinidad de cosas insultantes a mi jefe e incluso me acordé con dulzura de su madre. Tuvo que sacarme con ayuda de sus fieles perritos falderos tamaño gorila que me dieron una "dulce y delicada" patada, dejándome en la calle.

Sobre mi hermana... me hizo la vida imposible desde que era nada más que un niño. Era una sádica demente que le encantaba darme de palos cuando se le antojaba, haciendo de mi vida un infierno. Me hubiera gustado sonreír ante su tumba...

—Ante un despido uno no sonríe, niño. Porque es algo malo. Y menos ante una muerte.

—Ufufu~ interesante...Eres muy divertido~ ahaha~—Y de nuevo el niño se lanza a reir.—Es cierto~ nadie sonríe por esas cosas... pero... ¿qué tal ante tu graducación? o ¿Tu primera casa? o... El mero hecho de sonreír por ¿oír el canto de las aves en el parque?... ¿Ver a niños jugar?... ¿Conocer a tus sobrinos?... ¿Por... un elogio?

Ciertamente me tomó por sorpresa la afirmación y me puse a pensar... pensé en mis fotos de graduación... no sonreí esa vez... a pesar que todo mundo estaba alegre y muchos profesores elogiaron mir habilidades... tampoco sonreí ante ellos... Recordando también, cuando mi hermano me presentó a sus hijos con mucha alegría... hice llorar a los niños... porque no sonreí, les dí miedo... tampoco me provocaba una sonrisa el verlos jugar, a pesar de que me encantan los niños...

Suspiro y me siento a su lado. El chico hace caso omiso... creo que algo sorprendido... nah. creo que es mi imaginación... Pero en sí, yo sí estaba sorprendido.

—Bueno, es cierto. No sonrío. No tengo motivos para hacerlo ahora. Mi vida no es "feliz" mocoso. Allá afuera tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme en lugar de pensar en mover los labios hacia arriba.

—Te envidio.—Dice serio con una sonrisa y luego se lanza a reír—ahaha~ ¡que cosas digo! ahaha~

Eso... no me lo esperaba. O sea ¿qué?, ¿el chico me tiene envidia?... Perfectísimo raro. Como si alguien pudiese tenerme envidia... ¿¡Pero qué rayos le pasa!? Joder... estoy atrapado con un Maldito Loco... Ojalá esto termine pronto... por favor... Por ahora seguiré con su juego... trataré de ésta vez seguirlo y no irritarme... mucho.

—Bueno, tu tampoco no sonríes a veces, ¿no? Estabas llorando hace rato. Para llorar no debes sonreír. Es... un gesto natural—Digo un poco más calmado.

Realmente no estoy seguro de eso, pero es lo natural ¿No?.

—Te equivocas... yo no puedo estar triste de cara... solo sonrío, siempre, siempre, siempre...

—Eso... no puede ser ¿sabes? —Río nervioso, este niño me pone nervioso—Todos sentimos tristeza y la mostramos... No hay nadie que sonría toda la vida.

—Tú no me conoces... yo no puedo dejar de sonreír... mi vida es felicidad pura —Ríe.

Ahora el mocoso me saca en cara que es más feliz que yo... Quiero golpearlo... Me irrita de sobremanera... quiero sacarle esa sonrisa a golpes de su cara... maldito mocoso... Voy a romperle la boca...

Y ahora comienza a llorar de nuevo... ¿quién lo entiende?

—Tú no sabes... que se siente no poder dejar de sonreír... agradece que tienes algo de qué estar triste... agradece que tienes algo de qué enojarte... agradece por todo... la felicidad eterna no existe, al menos para tí, para ustedes... para mí si existe... y no me gusta...lo que la gente busca... "Y vivieron felices para siempre"... La felicidad es hermosa en breves momentos atesorables... cuando es eterna... no hay qué atesorar... no hay que pensar con optimismo, porque sabes que algo bueno vendrá independiente del momento... la felicidad se adereza con tristezas, porque eso es una vida... Aprender a sonreír en lo malo es lo que vale realmente...

Oírlo llorar con tanta amargura me rompe el alma... ¿Así que eso es lo que realmente está pasando este niño? Que triste... bueno, si lo pienso... debe ser extraño sonreír toda la vida, debe sentirse desagradable no poder demostrar la ira o la tristeza... ¿Será que se volvió loco de tanta felicidad?...

—Niño... ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De donde vienes?

Me siento extraño... es como si estuviera suspendido en el aire... me cuesta hablar... como un nudo en la garganta.

—Phantasos... me dicen Phanta... soy la Fantasía... soy uno de tres hermanos... Phobetor o Phobos... las pesadillas y Morpheo, el sueño... los tres hijos de Hypnos, el dios griego general del sueño...

Ya lo tengo algo claro ahora... ¿Será que no puede sonreír porque es la fantasía encarnada? Pero aún así...

—Eres el primero que me escucha...—ésta vez solloza—Todos disfrutan de los sueños que yo brindo... la felicidad de la fantasía es lo que yo brindo... porque en los sueños, todos alcanzan sus metas... pero para mí es doloroso, porque para mí, mi vida es una fantasía... solo eso... La felicidad es eterna en mi vida y ¡Me duele!... La soledad es mi compañera... nadie me conoce aparte de tí... No me muestro a la gente y pensé... que tú podrías... comprenderme...

...Admito... que me duele también... éste chico debió pasarla muy mal... yo...

Lo siento temblar debajo de mí... Creo que no se esperaba que yo lo abrazara... me da mucha pena... me incita a abrazarlo, no puedo evitarlo...

Ha roto a llorar más fuerte, a gritos... y creo... que ésta vez ha dejado de sonreír... me abraza fuerte, se aferra de mí, musitando débiles "gracias"... me siento mal, pero a la vez me siento bien... he logrado hacer que La Fantasía deje de sonreír...

Acaricio sus negros cabellos cual noche, son suaves como la seda, dignos de ser de un sueño. Consolándolo... dejándolo llorar en mi pecho... un temblor me invade... Ya no quiero que el sueño termine... quiero que cuando vuelva a sonreír... que sea sinceramente... No deseo que vuelva a sonreírme con falsedad... sus facciones son bellas, se ven hermosas, tanto sonriendo como llorando...

Un sentimiento cálido se acuna en mi pecho...quiero... no sé lo que quiero... no comprendo qué me pasa... pero sé que no quiero moverme, que no quiero soltarlo, que quiero quedarme con él...

Un temor me acomete en seguida... ¿Volveré a verlo? ¿Cuando cierre los ojos, estará allí de nuevo?... ¿Cuando yo me vaya, estará solo de nuevo?... ¿Me olvidará cuando me vaya?

Bajo la mirada, sus sollozos se han vuelto más débiles...Tanto sufrimiento duele...

Con lentitud lo hago mirarme... recuerdo... que mi madre, cuando yo estaba triste, besaba mi frente susurrando lo que ella llamaba "palabras mágicas"... cuando era niño y cuando era adolescente funcionaba... suena tonto pero... ¿Realmente funcionará ahora?

Beso su frente con suavidad, musitando las palabras que me decían cuando niño, y me mira asombrado y estático unos segundos...

Y mi felicidad no puede ser más grande cuando lo veo sonreír de nuevo, pero solo para mí. Una sonrisa sincera...

—...¿Lo prometes? —Musita débilmente mientras sonríe.

—Lo prometo... ¿me harías la misma promesa tú?

—Yo...

-o-

La luz del foco prendido del living me golpea violentamente y me devuelve a la realidad... Abro los ojos y descubro que estoy recostado en el sofá, despatarrado y abrazando uno de los cojines... Maldición... NO!

¿Un sueño? ¿En verdad?... ¡Maldita sea!.

Ese chico... no podía ser un sueño ¿verdad? él... él...

Me dejo caer con pesadez sobre el sillón, de vuelta a mi lugar... se sentía tan real... no era mi imaginación, yo... yo no puedo decir eso con certeza.

Pero... hice una promesa... la hice... si cierro los ojos... ¿Volveré a verlo?

Cierro los ojos una y otra vez... pero es mi imaginación consciente la que trabaja para complacerme... no puedo verlo, no puedo sentir la calidez con la que me hablaba

—Era un sueño...

Ahora me siento peor que antes... ya no me dan ganas de hacer algo. Miro mi reloj... 2:36 AM. Solo queda volver a la cama. No creo que vuelva a verlo.

...No lo creo...

Él dijo... que él no podía pensar con optimismo... pero yo soy dueño de una vida. Así que al menos...

Abro los ojos... que ciego he sido...

Lo que él me dijo es que... Joder. Menudo Idiota que soy.

Sonrío para mí, y las lágrimas corren por mi rostro. No puedo sentirlas pero sé que están allí. Un mocoso... acaba de abrirme los ojos... Me siento vacío, como si me quitaran una parte de mi ser... no... como si me la arrancaran brutalmente.

Y sonrío, sonrío por mí, por todos, por él... tantos años sin poder sonreír... siendo insensible a todo lo que me rodea... amargándome... hundiéndome en mí mismo...

Las piernas me fallan, y me dejo caer... puedo ver que el piso se moja con las lágimas que corren por mi rostro... Es allí cuando me doy cuenta de otra cosa... quiero verte... no... necesito, ¡debo verte!

—No es justo... tú... ¡tú estabas allí conmigo!... ¡Yo lo sé!...

Trato de convencerme de que nada fue un sueño... que tu estabas allí para ayudarme... para ser salvado... para ser escuchado... que pude sentirte entre mis brazos, que pude oírte llorar, que pude ver tus dos caras, oír tu risa, sentir tu felicidad sincera y tu soledad, que pude acariciar tu negro cabellos con éstas manos torpes, que pude besar tu frente.

Me levanto desde donde estaba... Mi lado racional dice que estoy volviéndome loco... estoy llorando por un sueño. Por una ilusión. Que él no estaba allí realmente. Que soy un loco persiguiendo un sueño, que lo olvide y que siga con mi vida.

Mi lado emocional me grita que siga intentando... que cumpla con lo prometido, que él estará allí y que yo debo cumplir...

¿Estaré enamorado de un sueño?

¿Estaré de verdad enloqueciendo?

Mi vida ya estaba haciéndose pedazos antes de que llegaras, muchas veces me planteé tomarme un frasco entero de pastillas, de tirarme de un segundo piso de cabeza, de atar una cuerda en torno a mi cuello y colgarme de una vez... No tengo trabajo, van a echarme de mi casa, mis amigos me dieron la espalda, en mi trabajo me trataban peor que a un perro, No tengo a nadie y a nada...

¿Por qué llegaste? ¿Por qué nos conocimos?

Porque... existes...¿Verdad?

No comprendo.

Me levanto del suelo... no siento nada a mi alrededor es como si mi piel ya no sintiera... como si estuviera bajo anestesia

¿Cumplirás tu promesa? Cumpliré la mía, lo prometo. Seré optimista, y viviré como corresponde, lo prometo también... cumple por favor tu parte también...

¿Si prometo, juro, te aseguro todas éstas cosas...

...Volveré a verte alguna vez?

Es allí cuando tus palabras y las mías aparecen en mi memoria, en el momento del beso y tu respuesta final...

_"No llores... nunca estarás solo.. porque volveremos a vernos, lo prometo"_

_"Yo...¡Lo prometo también! espérame... !Porque volveremos a encontrarnos!"_

Eso me dijiste... al final lo habías prometido... Yo... esperaré tu llegada.

Es una promesa.

-o-

Ser independiente... o al menos ser yo no es nada fácil. Y tener mis problemas en una sociedad como ésta es mortifero para cualquiera. Al final, lo que me mantiene vivo es una promesa. Pensarán que es estúpido, pero sí. Es una promesa a un sueño. Pero ese sueño es lo que me mantiene vivo en éste momento.

Al final, encontré varios trabajos de medio tiempo, y logré varios tratos, cosa de lograr un sueldo decente para pagar mi departamento. Sí. Admitámoslo. Llegaba muerto a mi casa. Pero me fue mucho mejor que lo esperado y ahora tengo departamento propio. Aparte que llegado un momento, había ahorrado tanto que dejé gradualmente los trabajos para buscar empleo como diseñador gráfico. Una empresa me contrató hasta que dejé por completo los empleos de medio tiempo. Y ahora en lugar de estar con cuentas del crédito estudiantil para mis estudios, he logrado pagar algunas sumas por adelantado. Si sigo así, me libraré del crédito antes de lo esperado.

Logré pagar el ataúd de mi hermana y me reconcilié con los hijos de mi hermano, ahora se alegran cuando me ven y jugamos de vez en cuando.

Seamos realistas. Mi vida no es perfecta. Doy la impresión de que sí, pero no. Tengo problemas como todo el mundo, pero he sabido arreglármelas de alguna forma.

La diferencia está que ahora SÍ veo lo que me rodea... sigo siendo el ser irónico y sarcástico que soy. Pero al menos ya no soy tan esquivo en regalar a veces una sonrisa.

Aparte de Diseñador Gráfico, tengo cursos de idiomas... ayudo en la empresa a veces de traductor. No me va bien-bien... pero tampoco mal, no me quejo.

Desde ese sueño, caí en la cuenta de que yo era el responsable de todos mis problemas... por estar lamentándome, por ser cerrado y ciego.

_Él_ tenía razón.

Observo el parque frente a mí. Metros y metros de verde a la redonda... con un bloc de dibujo al lado que dejé hace poco mirando a mi alrededor. Ese bloc está lleno de dibujos de él... todos grabados a fuego en mi cabeza... La banca está vacía y no hay nadie a ésta hora... a veces... recuerdo mi sueño... y pienso en que sigo esperando verlo... lo espero en mis sueños... que venga y que nos volvamos a ver...

Nunca pasa. Quizás... Debería dejar ésta locura de una vez por todas...

—¿Disculpe? ¿Señor? ¿Por qué llora?

No me había dado cuenta de eso y miro al joven que se para a mi lado.

...La voz no me sale en lo absoluto...

Cabello negro y largo, amarrado en una coleta, Rasgos finos y bellos como salidos de un sueño, ojos grises que me miran preocupados...

...Y una bella sonrisa que me ofrece con suavidad.

—Niño... ¿cómo te llamas? ¿de dónde vienes?—Logro por fin articular ante el joven que lucía 17 o 18 años de edad.

El chico extrañado responde mis preguntas con soltura mientras se sienta a mi lado y me ofrece un pañuelo.

—Bueno... no soy de aquí, ciertamente... soy Japonés, mucho gusto—Me sonríe —Mi nombre es Gensou Yumeko. ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Usted me es familiar de alguna forma... como si nos conocieramos de hace mucho... Es raro —Dice todas esas cosas muy rápido, como si estuviera nervioso, luego ríe— bueno, quizás son los efectos de mi imaginación, perdone si lo molesto... quizás me confundí —Se sonroja, está nervioso y tartamudea... quizás se acercó por un impulso y ahora se da cuenta de que no era correcto. Se levanta y trata de alejarse.

Lo siento temblar debajo de mí... Creo que no se esperaba que yo lo abrazara... me incita a abrazarlo, no puedo evitarlo...

—Sí, nos hemos visto antes...—Sonrío

—Lo lamento... perdone... no lo recuerdo...—Dice con algo de pena. Confundido, pero no hace intentos de soltarse de mis brazos —Pero sé que lo conozco, de alguna forma... es raro ¿no?—ríe avergonzado.

En medio de mis pensamientos, beso su frente musitando las palabras de aquella vez. Ésta vez es él quien se queda estático.

—No te preocupes... empecemos de nuevo.

Pero antes...

_"¿Sonreirías para mí?"_


End file.
